


Goodbye

by OlicityIBelieve



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x23 spec, F/M, Speculation, from promo pic to drabble, olicity - Freeform, season finale snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityIBelieve/pseuds/OlicityIBelieve
Summary: A little something inspired by the Olicity promo pic released yesterday.How to say goodbye one more time.





	Goodbye

__

 

_She said goodbye so many times. Too many times._

_Every time so different. Every time so similar. The fear of seeing him alive for the last time, the pain reflected on his own features, the hope of him coming back to her in one piece, her faith in him unwavering._

_She caresses the outside of his suit, by his heart, where once his Bratva tattoo laid. She is so proud of him, so proud of what he is standing for. He literally went to hell and back to save them. To save her._

_She knows that this was only one battle. Another waits for him. A battle for his son. A battle that requires them to say goodbye one more time._

_No words are necessary. They’ve never been. Their eyes speak the words that they are too afraid to say. This is the wrong time, the wrong place but yet, she knows they feel stronger from each other’s love. She can feel it in her bones, in her veins, giving her a power she thought was long gone._

_“I’ll come back” he whispers in a desperate tentative to reassure her._

_“Promise me” she answers back, the habit anchored in her by the years._

_He smiles softly, grabs her hand, lifting it to his lips._

_He kisses her knuckles as the words “I promise” escape him._

_His hand lets go of her and in a second, he pulls the hood back on, turns around and heads towards the jungle ._

_As Felicity sees him walk away, fear takes over her. The fear of not seeing him ever again, the fear of his own demons betraying him, the fear of not being able to tell him the words she is longing to express, the fear of him not knowing how she really feels, the fear of not having another chance._

_“Oliver” she shouts before running towards him._

_He barely has time to turn around that she is in his arms, her hand sliding underneath the hood, grasping his neck and pulling him towards her. His hands naturally find her waist and her neck as his lips crash against hers. The kiss is nothing romantic or soft. Only the physical demonstration of the desperation that crushes them both. It’s raw, painful and yet so essential. It’s over too soon but as they pull apart, their faces have lost the sadness and fear they both bore a few seconds before._

_Foreheads touching, hands crushing, they whisper the three words they needed to hear and needed to say._

_One more smile and they break apart. The battle awaits them._


End file.
